


Weather forecast

by Gan_HOPE326



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gan_HOPE326/pseuds/Gan_HOPE326
Summary: Another day, another villain - just the usual routine for Team 7... [200 words written for r/FanFiction's writing prompts on character studies, theme: weather metaphors]





	Weather forecast

**Weather forecast**

 

The villain stood on the high ground, laughing very villainously. It was one of those minor ones, Sasuke could tell. He had begun to see a pattern - now and then they'd fight someone who dressed very poorly, never caused any damage of consequence, and was promptly forgotten. And they usually had a gimmick.

"Your future is very cloudy." said the guy, cackling. "Mine's as bright as the sun!"

This one's gimmick was weather. Sasuke groaned.

"Nothing you can do to stop me! Not your puny lightning storm, boy."

This pissed him off a little bit. No one called his chidori 'puny' before tasting one through their chest.

"Nor your useless girlfriend, and her hair the colour of a spring day!"

Was he _flirting_ with Sakura? Eww. Anyway, gotta hand it to him, she _was_ being pretty useless.

"For I now wield the ultimate power!" he shrieked, in ecstasy. "The Gem of Weather IS MINE!"

Sasuke shook his head. He knew all too well how _these guys_ ended up.

"So," he asked, "can that thing control hurricanes?"

The villain sneered. "Hurricanes? Of course, what do you take me fo..."

The wall behind him was crushed, shred into bits, annihilated. A vortex of air and rock shards exploded around his whole body. Well, at least it must have been quick.

"Hey, did I miss something?" asked Naruto, confused. "I was late, so I just thought I'd use a Rasengan to go through that wall."

Sasuke sighed. "Nothing of value. Let's walk back to Konoha, it's a nice day."


End file.
